bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mash Kyrielight
Mash Kyrlielight is a Shielder-class Servant working for the Chaldea Institute for the Preservation of Temporal and Interdimensional Order. Her Master is the enigmatic leader of the Institute, whose identity is unknown to all outsiders and non-Servant personnel. Along with Jeanne d'Arc, Mash has been sent to Rigel Prima to investigate the timeline disruptions caused by Gilgamesh. Mash herself is a Demi-Servant, a human who has merged with a Heroic Spirit. This gives her abilities beyond what normal humans are capable of and gives her the traits and powers of the Heroic Spirit that merged with her. The true identity of the Spirit that merged with her is known only to herself and key members of the Chaldea Institute, though the name of her Noble Phantasm gives a clue to at least the legends it is from. Appearance Mash has lilac hair and lavender eyes. In her casual outfit, Mash wears rectangular frame glasses, a grey hoodie over a black shirt over a white collar shirt, a red tie, a black skirt and tights and brown shoes. In her Demi-Servant outfit Mash wears black armour with a hole exposing her stomach, black gauntlets and boots, a garter on her right thigh, a large cross-shaped shield and she doesn't wear her glasses. Personality Mash is a kind-hearted girl who cares about those around her and wishes to protect those who cannot be protected. In that way, she truly embodies the ideals behind the Shielder class. However, her kind smile and friendly personality belies the deep sorrow and resolve of one born knowing exactly how long they have to live. Even despite the fact that she is no longer constrained by an 18-year life-span, this still sticks with her. Although still quite young, she possesses an understanding of the world and wisdom well beyond her years. That said, she still holds tight to the ideals of protecting the weak and making the world a better place through mutual understanding and kindness. Background Mash comes from a different timeline- and a different dimension- twice removed from the current one on Rigel. The timeline that Mash arrives in the current one from is one where the Chaldea Institute is the primary protective and preventative force on Rigel, having taken over for the failing Riftguard upon it's arrival from a universe similar to the one that Mash originates from- though it is not the same one by any means. This timeline is also unique in that it's Rigel is a magnet for Heroic Spirits, where they can manifest without the need for Masters but can still make pacts with strong enough Magi. However, Mash herself does not originate from that timeline either, nor the timeline that that Rigel's Chaldea Institute was pulled from. Instead, she is from a timeline where Chaldea was not pulled from Earth. Instead, she herself was rifted to the other Rigel by complete coincidence, ending up in a Chaldea similar to the one she was familiar with, but also quite different. It is in this original timeline that Mash's story begins. In Mash's original world, the Chaldea Institute is known as The Chaldea Security Organization. Rather than protecting all of time and space from disruptions, this Chaldea was created to prevent the extinction of the human race, though only for it's own timeline. Though aware of the existence of alternate timelines, this Chaldea was somehow only aware of ones that outright affected the course of their current timeline, and thus it's entire reason for existing was fixing those anomalies to ensure that the human race would not go extinct because of them. Mash was created, not born, by the Chaldea Security Organization, through artificial fertilization and genetic editing, in her timeline's year of 2000. She is, in fact, a full human, rather than a Homonculus, despite being created in a similar fashion and for a singular purpose. Mash's purpose for existence was to be a perfect vessel for a Heroic Spirit's soul. The project aimed to control the powers of Heroic Spirits by binding them to a compatible mortal vessel in order to produce Demi-Servants. The result of the genetic editing that made her was stronger than normal Magical Circuits, allowing her to possess amounts of mana and magical ability theretofore unseen in normal humans, and a set life-span of 18 years. In her timeline's year of 2010, Chaldea performed the Heroic Spirit summoning that would bind the spirit to Mash and make her a Demi-Servant. However, it seemed that the spirit failed to awaken. In truth, the spirit itself decried Chaldea's experiments as brutal and was unable to reconcile them with it's beliefs, and thus refused to activate itself. However, the spirit stayed within her in order to keep her alive. After the research team deemed the project a failure, Mash was left to Chaldea's care. With only a set 8 years left of life to live- a secret kept from all but the leadership of Chaldea- Mash was consigned to life as an assistant within the organization. Despite the constraints of her lifespan, Mash continued to learn and practice magic. Before the "failure" of the summoning, she was known as "Summoning Experiment #2", but afterwards she was given the name Mash Kyrielight. However, in her sixteenth year, Chaldea detected it's first anomaly in it's observable timelines that only interfered with it's own. Through some twist of fate, Mash was sent back in time with a fellow member of Chaldea to deal with the anomaly. These two were the only ones successful in being sent back in time and as such were the only ones able to carry out the mission of fixing the timeline. Upon arriving in the past, the Heroic Spirit within Mash woke and made a pact with her, thus completing the process of making her a Demi-Servant and fulfilling the purpose of her existence. The events following are a secret known only to Mash and her unknown Master- the leader of the Chaldea Institute. The secret is kept hidden by way of a Command Spell in constant effect on Mash that does not allow her to speak of the events that led to her arrival on the alternate Rigel. What is known is only what can be determined based on her presence on the current Rigel. Sometime in the period between when Mash was sent back in time in her original dimension and the time when she arrived on the current Rigel, the limit on her life was ostensibly unlocked. According to her, she should no longer be constrained to only live 18 years, though the actual effects are yet to be seen as she still has around 2 years before she reaches 18. Also within this period, Mash learned the name of the Heroic Spirit merged within her. However, due to another ongoing Command Spell, she cannot reveal this information to anyone. Along with the prior two Command Spells, it seems that talking about the specifics of her upbringing and purpose of existence is also prohibited by an ongoing Command Spell, though it is one she is unaware of. As such, she does not believe it comes from her actual Master, but rather that it comes from a Ruler class Servant. Powers As a Demi-Servant, Mash possesses powers beyond those achievable by normal human mages. The majority of her abilities are given to her by her Noble Phantasm, Lord Camelot: Castle of the Distant Utopia. Abilities Self-Field Defense ''' A power displayed when protecting allies against stronger than normal attacks of both magical and physical nature, as her shield defends against both with equal efficiency. Despite the name of the power, the defensive boost is applied to allies only, and therefor is only usable when Mash herself is not a target of attack. '''Possession Inheritance (Mana Defense) This is a skill that is unique to Demi-Servants. One of the skills that the possessing Heroic Spirit owns is inherited and sublimated in a self-taught manner, hence the name. Mash's particular inherited skill is called Mana Defense. In short, magical power is translated directly into defensive power. As a passive buff, this makes Mash an extremely sturdy individual and directly translates her defensive capabilities to whatever she uses to protect herself, so long as she is touching it with bare skin. Because of Mash's unique genetic make-up that gives her higher than normal magical ability, the activated form of this normally passive skill takes the form of a giant wall of defensive force that can defend a 60-foot area of space and can withstand extremely powerful offensive forces. However, the activation of this skill would leave Mash in a comatose state, having drained her of the majority of her mana. This would require either a transposition of magical power from another individual, or an extended period of rest. When the skill's active ability is triggered when Lord Camelot: Castle of the Distant Utopia is in it's active state, the wall is extended to protect an area of 120 feet and the mana drain is both halved and not immediately applied upon use. The passive ability is also enhanced, allowing Mash and objects in contact with her to take even more damage than normal. Transient Wall of Snowflakes ''' This is Mash's ability to apply the passive defense buff of Mana Defense to the rest of her party (Up to two other people/objects and her Master). This defensive buff is amplified by the users mental fortitude. The practical application of this skill manifests as an individual form-shaping shield that surrounds the user and designated targets in a flurry of snowflakes. The snowflakes solidify into a white 'wall' when acted upon by an offensive outside force. At it's basic form, the shield can withstand a moderate amount of damage before dispersing in a shower of sparkling snowflakes. The upgraded form of this skill is called '''Valiant Wall of Snowflakes and can only be activated in the enhanced state that Mash's Noble Phantasm brings her. This form can withstand an extreme amount of damage before dispersing. Obscurant Wall of Chalk ''' This power is one of Mash's most powerful Demi-Servant abilities, only one step below from the activation of her Noble Phantasm. This power allows Mash to choose one individual, either herself or someone else, and apply to them a sort of short-term invincibility. This invincibility causes the individual to become "hazy" as if covered in chalk-dust. The target of this skill temporarily shifts out of the axis of time in order to avoid an attack. This power uses up a significant amount of Mash's mana and lasts only for a duration of 30 seconds. '''Shield of Rousing Resolution Unlike other powers that Mash possesses, this one is a manifestation of her own mentality rather than given to her from her Noble Phantasm. This power temporarily raises her natural defensive power, both from her own existence and the defensive capabilities given to her by Mana Defense, and draws in opponent's attacks. It is a power said only to be bestowed upon those who muster their courage and protect the back of those who egress before anyone else. As such, it is able to be activated by Mash only when protecting those seeking to retreat or when protecting someone from surprise attacks. Magecraft Aside from the powers granted to her by her Noble Phantasm, Mash is also trained in Magecraft. Mash possesses a wide variety of both offensive and defensive magic spells, generally falling under the auspices of the Projection school of magic. Projection magic, put simply, is materializing objects in accordance to the caster's imagination, through the use of magical energy, or Mana. Projection is also known as Gradation Air. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object is impermanent and slowly fades away after being created, and Air is in allusion to the fact that said object is made out of "nothing". The better the image in the caster's imagination, the more stable and longer lasting the object will be, and it can be further improved by having technical knowledge of its construction, such as a blueprint, or having materials to overlay the desired shape upon. Mash is also a student of the Reinforcement school of magic. Reinforcement is the most difficult form of Magecraft, as it's purpose is to push a basis to it's utmost limit. In short, it reinforces the purpose of existence within an object. As the name suggests, it is used to make things stronger, with the end goal to make something as powerful as possible within it's limits. It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, in case of failure the target will receive it as a poison. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with Magical Energy. Reinforcing the purpose of existence would be increasing the sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability. It is impossible to reinforce something vague. As living things will resist invasion of Magical Energy, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. Mash is still a novice when it comes to Reinforcement magic and generally can only use it on objects that she creates via Projection or the objects that they are based on. Because of the unique circumstances regarding Mash's existence, she has an abnormally large pool of mana to draw from, so much so that she can use her Magecraft abilities without fear of running out. Only training in Reinforcement magic and the activation of her Demi-Servant powers draws a significant enough amount of mana from her that she cannot use the abilities too much. Noble Phantasm As mentioned before, Mash possesses a Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasms are powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. Mash's Noble Phantasm takes the form of her enormous cross-shaped shield. It is called Lord Camelot: Castle of the Distant Utopia. It is an "ultimate protection" employing the Round Table, "where the Knights of the Round Table sat at the center of the Castle of White Walls, Camelot", in the form of a shield. Its strength is proportionate to the will power of the user, and it is said that "so long as the heart doesn't break, those castle walls too shall never crumble." To activate the ability of Lord Camelot, Mash raises the shield above her head and then slams it down, grounding the longest section of the cross-shape emanating from the circular shield. A projection of energy explodes from around the shield in an array of light, presenting into the air a projection of the Round Table of Camelot itself. Then a projection of the great castle of Camelot itself is raised from the ground around Mash, staying in existence for the duration of the Noble Phantasm's effective period. In order for the activation to be achieved, Mash must also say an incantation that reveals the name of the Phantasm. « True Name, unveiling——I shall rise to the Siege Perilous.” "The place that cures all wounds and dissolves all hatred, our home, sits here!――" "Manifest, Lord Camelot! » The practical effects of the Noble Phantasm are as follows: # An extreme defensive buff is applied to all those chosen by Mash. The maximum number chosen is in accordance to the Arthurian Legends of the Knights of Camelot. As such, a maximum of 12 targets can be chosen to receive this extreme buff, with Mash being the 13th Knight who would sit in the Siege Perilous, the vacant seat reserved by Merlin for the knight who would one day be successful in the quest of the Holy Grail. In accordance to that legend, Mash does not receive this defensive buff as her enhancements are separate. # A lesser defensive buff is applied to all those who are innocent of the conflict in which Lord Camelot is activated. So long as those applied with the buff do not participate in the conflict or cannot escape, the buff will last them even after Lord Camelot's effective period has ended. Once someone applied with the buff escapes the zone of the conflict, the buff ends. This buff represents the Castle of Camelot itself, protecting all those within it's walls from outside attack. # A healing wave emanates from the center of Camelot's projection, where Mash activated the effects of Lord Camelot. The healing wave immediately heals the wounds of any within the projected walls of Camelot. Poisons and other similar long-lasting effects are also cured. # All of Mash's abilities are enhanced. The enhancement applies mainly to Transient Wall of Snowflakes, which upgrades to Valiant Wall of Snowflakes, the passive ability of Mana Defense, and the active ability of Mana Defense, though her other abilities also gain slight enhancements. These enhancements do not increase the amount of mana it takes to activate the abilities, though the mana cost of these abilities are not nullified. # Mash's Magecraft is enhanced. So long as Mash uses Projection to summon defensive equipment, or '''Reinforcement '''to strengthen or enhance defensive equipment or abilities, the mana cost is nullified. In addition, projected equipment made during the active period of Lord Camelot lasts longer before fading away and reinforcements applied during the active period of Lord Camelot are easier to achieve. # The shield of Lord Camelot itself is enhanced. The energy projection of the Round Table of Camelot is now the shield's effective area. Any offensive ability or attack that is caught on it's extended range is completely negated and counts towards the maximum amount of damage that Lord Camelot can take before it's active period ends. Only the most powerful and extreme of offensive abilities or attacks can force Lord Camelot to end in one hit. The best real-world example would be a nuclear blast. # When Lord Camelot's active period ends, a fraction of the total mana cost is given back to Mash, to prevent her from going comatose. However, depending on how the conflict proceeds during the active period, it may still not be enough. Some limitations to Lord Camelot exist. The projected walls of Camelot that spring up upon activation are not real. Though they may look like walls of stone, they are incorporeal and provide no defense. The defense they would normally provide if they were real is instead granted as the defensive buff described above. While attacks against those protected by Lord Camelot do not count towards the maximum damage it can receive in it's active period, it is applied towards the mana cost of the effect. In short, if the defensive buffs of more than half of the 12 recipients are overcome in the duration, the mana given back to Mash at the end will not be enough to recharge her Magic Circuits and she will fall unconscious. In addition, the mana cost of non-Magecraft abilities triggered by Mash during the active period is also counted towards the mana cost. As such, Mash must be strategic in the use of her abilities and ever-watchful of her allies so as to prevent overload upon Lord Camelot's end. The end conditions for Lord Camelot's active period are as follows: # The time limit of the active period is reached. The time limit is 30 minutes. # The maximum damage threshold of Lord Camelot is breached. # The effect is ended early by Mash's command or by use of Command Seal from either Mash's Master or a Ruler-class servant. Once the end conditions are met, all effects of Lord Camelot are ended and the total mana cost is calculated. A fraction of the mana cost is then given back to Mash, generally equaling approximately 1/4th the total. Lord_Camelot.gif|Lord Camelot being Activated Shield.jpeg|Lord Camelot's physical form